ENDING THE HIV EPIDEMIC SCIENTIFIC WORKING GROUP (SWG 2) PROJECT SUMMARY The Ending the HIV Epidemic (EHE) Scientific Working Group (SWG) will catalyze and coordinate the development of high-impact implementation science initiatives by DC CFAR investigators. Developed strategically to respond to the national EHE initiative, the SWG will leverage the citywide ?DC model? and engage investigators from multiple academic institutions to develop innovative strategies that will contribute to bringing an end to the epidemic in Washington, DC and beyond in partnership with local government and community. The Specific Aims of the EHE SWG are: 1) to catalyze the development of high-impact implementation science initiatives that will contribute to bringing an end to the HIV epidemic in local, regional and national ?hotspots?; 2) to support innovative science for the four pillars of the national EHE initiative - diagnose, treat, prevent and respond; and 3) to engage early stage, women and underrepresented minority investigators in implementation science and the EHE initiative.